


10.23

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '16 [23]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hanzo is a perv u can't tell me otherwise, M/M, Panty Sniffing, Stink Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: Genji always showers after he goads Hanzo into a spar.It doesn’t matter what time it is or what else he’s got to do. Once the practice swords go down he’s making a beeline for Hanzo’s room--”Because your stuff is always bigger than mine, anija”--and the shower adjacent to it, throwing his clothes on Hanzo’s floor as he goes.





	

Genji always showers after he goads Hanzo into a spar.

It doesn’t matter what time it is or what else he’s got to do. Once the practice swords go down he’s making a beeline for Hanzo’s room-- _”Because your stuff is always bigger than mine, anija”_ \--and the shower adjacent to it, throwing his clothes on Hanzo’s floor as he goes.

And Hanzo can’t say he minds exactly, because the sight of Genji undressing--watching the soft folds of his shirt slide off his muscled shoulders to reveal his striking tattoo, or seeing his jeans drop into a shallow pool around his ankles--is always a joy to behold. The way his lithe body moves, his toned muscles shifting under creamy skin and each movement decidedly graceful, is at all at once stunningly beautiful and the most arousing thing Hanzo’s ever seen; it’s a work of erotic art brought to life in his very own bedroom, and as he sits cross-legged on his bed and watches the sinful display he doesn’t think it could get any hotter.

Until he notices the panties.

They’re a soft white trimmed in bright green lace, made of fabric stretchy enough to cup the round expanse of Genji’s ass perfectly, so tight that the fabric has to strain to make everything fit. Genji turns to face the bed, and Hanzo can see the way the panties cradle the soft bulge of his brother’s cock and balls, nestle them snugly in smooth confines. The sight--Genji’s junk wrapped up high and tight in pretty pastels, like a present just for him--is enough to make Hanzo’s mouth go dry.

“...Hanzo?” Genji notices the staring and quirks one shaped brow, his lips pulling into the beginnings of a playful smirk. He cocks his hips to the side, shifts his weight to one foot. “What’s wrong? See something you like?”

And Hanzo has a dozen snappy retorts ready to fire back, to shut down Genji’s building arrogance. But Genji’s movement has made his panties shift too, and a tiny hint of his soft pink foreskin is visible peeking out from the lace-trimmed leghole, stealing all of Hanzo’s rational thought and attention. His sharp-tongued reply comes out as a choked, “ _Why_ are you wearing those?”

Genji grins wolfishly, something sly and knowing in his gaze; it makes a hint of nervousness flutter in Hanzo’s gut, and he simultaneously loves and hates it.

“I thought you would like them, anija.” Genji shrugs one shoulder in a dramatic display, letting his head roll back a little to expose the smooth, pale expanse of his throat. “But, if not, then I guess I’ll take them off...”

He bends at the waist fluidly, pulls the panties down his long legs, and straightens up again to toss them at Hanzo--and Hanzo jerks back as if burned when they land in his lap. “Genji! You little--”

He throws the panties to the floor with a scowl strong enough to melt steel; but it doesn’t matter, because Genji is laughing, rolling his eyes, turning away to head toward the shower. 

“Yes, yes, I’m vulgar, I know.” He waves a hand dismissively before slipping into the bathroom--leaves the door open, of course. In moments Hanzo can hear the soft roar of the water starting, and he relaxes a little out of his tense posture, his gaze darting down to the floor.

Genji’s panties still lay there--a little heap of soft cotton and green lace, unassuming and innately more innocent than Genji has ever shown himself to be. Hanzo finds himself staring, and can’t help but let his mind wander as he does; he thinks about Genji first trying the panties on, adjusting to how they cradle his cock and balls so snugly, shifting his junk around until he found a position that was comfortable. He thinks about Genji going to their clan meetings with the panties on under his clothes, making deals with drug traffickers and mercenaries without them knowing what he was wearing. 

He thinks about Genji sparring while wearing them, the sweat of his skin seeping into the soft cotton and staining it with his scent, with Hanzo mere inches away--

Hanzo jerks hard out of the reverie, feeling his cheeks burn. He looks first to the door and then toward the bathroom, and the noise of the still-running water is a relief because it means he’s still alone. Still free to fantasize about burying his face between Genji’s legs and tasting his pre-cum through the thin cotton panties, or nose against those trimmed, dyed pubes and inhale his brother’s scent; revel in the musk of his balls and the salt of his sweat and the warmth of his cock. It’s a tantalizing thought, as arousing as it is shameful, and Hanzo grinds the heel of his hand down on the erection forming in his boxers with a whine. His gaze slowly comes back to the panties still lying on the ground, and a shiver runs through him as he considers his options.

...one sniff couldn’t hurt, right?

 _No one will know,_ he tells himself, as he leans over the bed to snag the lacy hem of the panties with one finger. For a moment he just holds them in his hand, works the soft cotton between his fingertips; he stares at the delicate pattern of the lace, feels the slight warmth still held by the fabric, and swallows hard.

_No one will know._

Hanzo’s gaze darts between the two doorways one final time, and then he raises the panties to his nose. His eyes close as he inhales in one slow, deep breath, and he lets it back out on a quiet moan; Genji’s scent clings to the fabric, intoxicating as it washes over him, something sweet and musky and so uniquely _Genji_ that it makes his cock throb.

He does it again--breathes in as deep as he can, lets Genji’s scent linger in his lungs and stain him on the inside, breathes out slowly. He presses the panties tighter against his face, buries his nose in the soft folds of lace, ventures his tongue out to lick the fabric.

He imagines he can taste Genji’s skin, within the confines of the cotton.

Hanzo parts his lips enough to allow the panties between them, pressing what isn’t in his mouth up against his nose with one hand; his other goes down, grabs his hard cock, slowly drags up the shaft in a long, luxurious pull. A moan spills past his lips, muffled by the panties. His head tips back, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows thickly.

It’s intoxicating.

It’s all heady and warm and _Genji_ , ripe with the scent of his sweaty balls and cock; Hanzo lets his eyes close and revels in it, alternating between inhaling in deep pulls and quick, shallow breaths, making himself lightheaded on the stink of his brother’s unwashed panties. His hand jerks faster, more desperate, quick tugs over his shaft that have him moaning--

“Hanzo,” Genji calls, voice distant; Hanzo’s eyes snap open, a series of weak, high-pitched noises leaving him. His jerking only speeds up, his toes curling--he can’t stop, he’s _so close_ , Genji’s scent is in his nose and Genji’s voice is getting closer, insistent.

“Hanzo?”

Hanzo looks up sharply, just in time to see Genji standing in the doorway, towel slung low on his hips and brows raised--and Hanzo whines as he cums, curling over himself and humping frantically into his fist, biting the panties still held up against his face in an attempt to stifle himself and hide from his brother’s knowing smirk.


End file.
